Vincent Mikaru
Vincent Mikaru was an Echani Templar. He held the rank of Seigi or Templar of Justice. He was very calm and collected and a great tactical mind. He stood out among the Templars as he was able to get on the council without ever training a Genin. He was also known for his Unorthodox combat styles, and use of odd weapons like a Plasma Pistol and a Tokugawa Exoskeleton Background Family History Vincent was born to a moderately wealthy family on Coruscant. His parents, were one of the few examples of Aristocratic Humility. They showed general concern for those who lived in status below them, an aspect that was bred into Vincent. The Mikaru Family were members of a small shipwrights guild. It was almost as if ship and mechanical design was bred into their genetics as nearly every biological Mikaru excelled in the field. Most famous among ships designed by the Mikaru family were the Star Wind-class Combat Fighter and the Gemini-class Cargo Hauler. But they have designed ships as small as the Eta-12 Actis Light Interceptor and as large as the Luminous-class Star Cruiser. The Royalties from these designs and others made it possible for the Mikaru family to live a luxurious life. Vincent himself got large amounts of credits for his design of the Eta-12 Actis Light Interceptor, his very first and most successful ship design, financially at least. Basic Info Vincent lead a mostly sheltered childhood. He went to a Private Academy from age 6 to 16, he graduated in the top 20 of the academy for his grade level. He was taught the finer parts of Ship Design by his Father Artus. His mother also taught him how to cook, which is one of his 'secret' hobbies. Like most Mikaru's he had a knack for ship design, maintenance, and operation, even more so perhaps than Kev-Mas Colcha. And, due to his Echani Heritage he was a natural at melee combat, especially unarmed combat. Though he had trained with a blaster and carried a SMA-Plasma Handgun nearly all the time, he was only average with it. Education/Mental Information Vincent had an extremely high IQ 184 by normal standards, but he was also slightly obsessive compulsive. This lead to him leading a 'highly scheduled life' which is what lead him to do things long before they were necessary. He graduated 2 years in advanced from school because of this, and designed the Eta-12 in 6 months, when the average design time for a ship of that class is 4-6 years. This also lead him to be extremely bored in life. He was always doing things before they needed to be done so he was constantly without anything to do. It was very easy to tell when Vincent had nothing to do, or when he was bored. He would either sit in his office and read or wander the halls of the temple. He never went on Vacation, for reasons he never hid. He could be quite, monochromatic about things at times. Responding with the tone more of a droid than an organic individual. It wasn't because he was cold or emotionless, it was just when his mind was focused on something it stayed focused there. This lead him to be very absent minded, he was known to walk with his nose buried in a holobook or a datapad and be so enthralled in it that he would walk into doors or walls. He has on several occasions wondered into other peoples quarters while in this state of mind. Vincent's Cybernetic Eye thumb|left|200px|Vincents Cybernetic Eye with no colouration Vincent's Cybernetic right eye is an extremely advanced piece of technology. Featuring micro Thermal, infrared, nightvision, and special echo vision receptors. Thermal Thermal Vision is your standard thermal type. It detects heat signatures and broadcasts the images directly to the optic nerve. It causes his eye to glow Red. Infrared Very similar to Thermal but more sensitive and oriented towards the Infrared scale than just thermal. It can detect security lasers and infrared laser sights that are normally invisible. It causes his eye to glow Red. Nightvision Nightvision was like standard nightvision. It took in existing light, amplified it, and broadcasted it directly to the optic nerve. This caused his eye to glow a brighter green. Echo Vision Echo vision was a special feature Vincent worked into the cybernetic. It 'listened' to incoming sound waves and visually displayed them over a low level infrared background. This could allow him to 'see' heartbeats through walls and it could be used to detect normally unseen things, like borrowing animals and the like. It caused his eye to appear to be silver. Category:CoruscantiCategory:Templars of TwilightCategory:MalesCategory:Mikaru Clan